1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to the field of packet processing for data networking. More particularly, the invention relates to assembling response packets in a network processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increasing use of data intensive applications such as video streaming or Voice-over-IP via the internet, communication links (e.g. optic or copper cables) and data processing units which are operable to transmit and process a large number of data packets in a short amount of time are needed. Data packet processing supporting such data intensive applications requires significant computational power and the demand for processing power for managing Internet traffic is continuously growing. New types of specialized processors, so called ‘network processors’, have been developed which are particularly suited for the handling and processing of data packets to be transmitted via a network, in particular the Internet.
Conventionally, network processors were either constructed as general-purpose processors (GPPs) or as application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs). While GPPs provide for high flexibility, they may not be specifically designed for the needs related to network processing and are therefore often too slow. To the contrary, ASICs are integrated circuits (ICs) designed for the particular needs of processing data packets to be transmitted over a network. ASICs can therefore solve their particular tasks very quickly and efficiently, but they are expensive and inflexible.
In network management environments, the interface between a management controller (MC) and a network controller (NC) of a network processor is very important. The Network Controller—Sideband Interface (NC-SI) specification has been created to define a standardized interface that enables a NC to provide network access for a MC, while allowing the NC to simultaneously and transparently provide network access for a host system. The NC-SI specification defines protocols and electrical specifications for a common Sideband Interface (SI) between a MC and a 802.3 Local Area Network (LAN) via one or more external NCs. The NC-SI specification version 1.0.0 was published in July 2009 by the PMCI Working Group of the Distributed Management Task Force (DMTF).
A network processor usually processes data packets by undertaking a parsing step. In doing so, a parser of the network processor extracts and analyzes the contents of packet headers and fields and passes parsed packets or parts thereof to other network processor components. Parsing performance is typically increased by increasing the clock frequency of the logic storing and/or executing a parsing instruction. Said approach requires a more powerful and expensive hardware and leads to an increased power dissipation, an unwelcome effect in financial and ecologic terms.